Daughter of Light
by 00Awesomeness
Summary: I cough and try to wipe the dust off me when I realize something, I just inhaled cheerleader dust. Please R&R. This is my first PJO fanfic. I might change the genre later. T for Violence.
1. I inhale cheerleader dust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. **

Chapter one

**~I inhale cheerleader dust~**

I walk down the streets of Manhattan, enjoying the sun as it warmed my face. It would be a beautiful day, if it wasn't the first day of highschool.

I sigh as I walk up the steps of Goode High. I open the doors and are greeted by banners saying 'Goode is Good' or 'Welcome to Goode High!'

I sigh again, _'Welcome to torture_.'

I get my schedule from the office and look at what I have first.

PE, oh joy!

I walk in to the girls locker room and feel a shiver go down my spine, I look to my right and see a group of girls staring at me.

I sigh, change and go sit on the bleachers.

Suddenly my friend Michael sits next to me.

Okay let me explain him to you. Michael has dark, curly brown hair, green eyes, and always wears this orange beanie hat. He's also crippled, but you should see him run on enchilada day. I swear he will plow over anyone who gets in the way of his precious enchiladas.

"Hey," he says taking a bite out of an apple.

"How did you... You know what I don't want to know." I say throwing my hands up. I swear his stomach is a bottomless pit.

I see a cheerleader come our way and the hair on my neck stands up.

"Hi! I'm Helen, can you help me with something?' she asks.

I look to Michael and he his glaring at her with all his might.

"I, uh-" I say before she grabs my arm and drags me into the bathroom. she lets go when we're standing in front of the mirror.

I snicker," What do you need help with your precious make-up?"

She hisses and a chill goes up my spine," You stupid demigod. Are all of you this oblivious?"

I stare at her," Helen, what did you say?"

She chuckles," So young, so naïve, to bad I have to kill you."

With that I start to see her for what she truly was, the color drained from her skin, making her skin chalk-white. Her teeth became pointed, her hair turned to flames, and her eyes were blood-red.

She takes a step forward and I look to her feet and see one hoof and a foot of bronze.

She hisses," It's not nice to stare."

I backed away in terror," Y-you're a_ empousia_.' I said it with such familiarity, but I had never even heard those words before.

She chuckles," Terrified, young demigod?"

I back up until I feel the wall behind me.

"There's nowhere to run." she was about to lunge when the door bust down.

There stood Michael, wielding a club," Step away from the demigod, demon."

She snarls trying to decide who to go after while Michael tosses me a dagger.

Helen lunges at me and my body takes over, I push myself of the wall and jump to the side. The demon turns around and hisses," You will die demigod."

_'What is it with you people calling me demigod?' _I think before she lunges, without thinking I stab her with the dagger and she wails, before turning to dust.

I take a breath and my nostrils are filled with dust. I cough and try to wipe the dust off me when I realize something just inhaled cheerleader dust.


	2. Out The Fire Escape We Go

_~I cough and try to wipe the dust off me when I realize something, I just inhaled cheerleader dust.~_

I gag, but swallow it down and start spitting trying to get the foul tasting dust out of my mouth.

"EW, EW, EW!" I yell wiping my mouth on Michael's sleeve, not trusting my clothing.

Michael sighed and tried to get the dust out of my hair," Yeah they kinda do that. Well I guess there's no hiding you now."

I look up at him," What do you mean, 'hide me' and what was with you guys calling me 'demigod'?"

He sighed," I'll tell you later, come on let's get you home."

We exited the bathroom and there on the floor was my backpack.

"I could have swore I left that in the locker room..."

Michael smiled sheepishly," Yeah I sorta brought it here."

I stared at him for a bit then just shook my head and picked it up and slung it over my shoulder. I was in a daze, as we walked through the school doors. _'Why were they calling me demigod? What kind of monstrosity was Helen? Why do I have to hide? Or more importantly, what am I hiding from?' _My head swarmed with questions, but of corse I had to run right ito a lamp post.

I fell backwards, but Michael cuaght me. " Ow, ow, ow. Who put that there?"

Michael sighed and pushed me up on my own two feet. "Come on."

I followed him rubbing my head. We soon came up to an apartment building and I started up the stairs first, Michael knows his way around and can take the elevator.

I hear a clip clop behind me and see Michael following me... up the stairs? I look to his feet and see his shoes gone and hooves replacing his feet. I almost scream but he clamps a hand over my mouth and drags me up the stairs into my apartment.

He shuts the door behhind us and withdrawls his hand. "Ahhhhh." I half whisper half scream. My eyes dart from his hooves to his face and I am lost for words.

"Kaylee It's okay-" Michael starts, but I cut him off. "It is NOT okay Michael! What in the world is happening today?!"

Michael looks around nervously, 'Kaylee, I'll explain everything later, but we have to leave. Go pack a bag with stuff you need and be back in a few minutes."

I was to scared to argue so i did as I was told.

I went to my room and emptied my backpack. I throw two pairs of jeans, a tank top, a t-shirt, and a few other things in my backpack. I change out of my white jeans and green shirt into blue jeans, a teal t-shirt, and combat boots.

I sit on my bed and stare at the picture on my dresser, it was a picture of my mom. I don't remember much about her, but I remember her laugh, the way she would hold me when I was scared. She was always so happy and she loved sunny days, she used to tell me about my dad and how I looked so much like him. I looked at the picture and examined my mom. she was laughing, her brown hair blown about by the wind and happiness shone through her gray/blue eyes. I had her eyes and that's about where the resembelance stopped.

I grabbed the picture and put it in my backpack. I got up from my bed and walked over to my bookcase where a little yellow box sat. I opened it and picked up a gold necklace with a single bird charm. I clasped it around my neck, put on my aviators jacket, slung the backpack over my shoulder and walked out of my room.

Michael was waiting or me in the kitchen. He handed me a sandwhich, "Here, eat this."

I nodded and and took a bite while Michael wrote a note to my stepdad, Peter. Peter treated me well, he kept me fed and clothed but we never really got close. He lived his life and I lived mine.

I finished my sandwhich and followed Michael to. . . . the fire escape?

"Um... Michael what are we doing?" I asked as he stepped out the window onn the the platform.

"Look we need to get you out of here now and I need you not to ask me questions until later, okay? I will answer them, you just have to wait."

I nod and step out onto the fire escape, '_Out the fire escape we go!'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians! **

**I own Helen, Michael and Kaylee.**

**Sorry for this being so short. :( I felt bad for not updating and wrote this, the action is soon to come! :) Thank you to my lovely reviewers! You guys make me so happy! Please review or I will send Helen to come and find you!~**


	3. Um excuse me

I would love to tell you that I laugh in the face of all the things that happened to me today, but of course I didn't, don't, and maybe never will. As of right now I am following Michael down the fire escape.

We finally reach the ground and Michael looks around nervously, "Come on, we have to go."

I follow him and we keep on making random turns or walking in big circles, like we are trying to lose someone or in my case something. We walk for hours before we stop for lunch. We walk in a cafe' and I sit down while Michael orders,'_What is happening? Is this a sick dream? Maybe it's some sick reality my brain made up... I don't know, I think I'm just crazy.'_

"Here, vanilla frappé just how you like it," a cup is shoved into my hands and I look up and see Michael. I take a sip and stare blankly out the window. I finish my frappé and eat my sandwich. When I'm done we leave and make our way towards Long Island.

We walk for hours until I slump down in front of a tree and call a five-minute break. Michael wasn't happy, but agrees. I then notice he has shoes on.

"So am I crazy or do you really have goat feet?"

Michael sighs, "You're not crazy, but I can't tell you. The more you know the more they can smell you."

"Who can smell me? I don't smell that bad and what do you expect? Do you think I'm supposed to smell like roses after walking across the state of New York?!" I say this totally serious and Michael finds it amusing.

"Uh huh. Laugh it up." I mutter.

"Um, excuse me, but you're sitting on my roots." A voice says.

I look up and see a girl with brown hair and pale skin, but the weird thing was she was tinted green. I stand up and she smiles then walks straight into the tree.

"AAAAAAH!" I scream, scrambling backwards.

Michael rubbed his head,"Zeus help us." He mutters helping me up.

'That was a nymph, nothing to be afraid of."

I just stare at the tree as Michael drags me into the forest.

_'I'm going crazy, I'm going crazy! Wake up, Kaylee!' _I drive my fingernails into my palm, unfortunately all it does is cause me pain.

We walk for what seems for hours before I see Michael visually relax," Come on ! We're almost there!"

I sigh and run to catch up with him. We walk for a while then things go from bad to worse.

The wind blows gently, but I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand. The wind has a certain aroma. . .

"Michael. . ." I say glancing around. I see him stiffen. He looks around and looks back to me.

"RUN! KAYLEE, RUN!" He screams and throws me the dagger.

I look around and see a Cyclops. I look back to Michael as he kicks off his shoes and pulls his club. He glances to me.

"I SAID RUN, KAYLEE! GO YOU WON'T STAND A CHANCE!"

I scramble backwards and turn to run, but I can't do it. He has and is risking his life for me! I just can't leave him. I go to run back to Michael, but I stop dead in my tracks.

"COME DEMIGOD! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME? HA! TODAY I WILL FEAST ON YOU AND YOUR SAYTR FRIEND!" a deep, horrific voice bellows.

I stand frozen to the spot. The Cyclops' voice runs chills down my spine. I've heard that voice before. Not in real life, not in a dream, but in a nightmare.

I stand there paralyzed as I remember the nightmare.

_I was standing in the middle of a forest and I hear a cruel, booming laugh echo through the forest. I spin around trying to find out where it had come from.I saw a blurred figure in the distance. It laughed again._

_" Try and run, you won't escape me." It sounded like it had whispered it in my ear and I spun around, but saw nothing. When I looked back to where it had been I jumped. It was now closer and seemed bigger than ever._

_" Ha! To scared to run. You were to weak to survive what's coming anyway." It said then disappeared. _

_Suddenly I was being lifted up and my arm felt like it had been snapped._

_"KAYLEE! KAYLEE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" a voice said._

I shook myself out of my haze and saw the Cyclops running towards us and Michael was screaming.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. **

**All I own is Kaylee, Michael, Peter (Kaylee's step dad), and Helen.**

**I would like to say thank you to my reviewers. You know who you are! Thank you guys so much! You make me happy! **


	4. Scary Boy in Black

I stand there frozen, just like my nightmare.

_'Kaylee! Move, now!' _I tell myself, but my limbs are disobedient.

_'Come on! MOVE!'_ My limbs obey, but it is too late. The Cyclops us bearing down on me and Michael is slumped against a tree moaning.

I scream but no one is there to hear it.

"Ha! Is the tiny demigod scared?" The Cyclops asks, mocking me. He picks me up and I hear a sickening crack right before my brain registers the pain.

I scream loud and clear. My arm is bent in the wrong angle and the pain is excruciating. This is not a dream, nightmare, or vision, but reality. A sick reality I am now apart of. I'm not imagining this Cyclops nor that he broke my arm and is going to eat me. No somehow he is real and not just a myth, unfortunately for me, I am not the hero who cleverly gets away. I am the person who needs rescuing and no one is here to play the hero part, so I'm as good as dead.

_'But I want to live!' _

I struggle against the Cyclops' grip, but it doesn't really help.

_'Maybe I'll see my mom . . . but I want to live.' _

I kick, scream, and do everything I can to get loose, but my efforts are futile. He just laughs. And I have had enough of his laughing so I do something about it.

I spit in his eye.

He roars in discomfort and drops me. Good . . . no bad. It was a five foot drop and I was unprepared and have a broken arm.

Goodie.

I fall to the ground and hiss in pain. I scramble away as fast a I can. I hear a roar and wince, slowly I look back and see a boy in all black attacking the monster.

I walk over to Michael hissing in pain. After I check that he is breathing, I check for wounds. Luckily, I find nothing except a bump on his head that will most likely leave a mark.

Suddenly a strong hand grips my rib cage and picks me up. For the second time that day I hear a sickening crack, except this time it hurts ten times worse.

I scream and tears are streaming down my face. I am to hurt and exhausted to fight so I can just pray that boy in black is still here to save me.

I hear a pained roar from the Cyclops and I feel air rushing past me, only to late did I realize what was happening.

I was falling.

I fell to the ground and the wind was knocked out of me. I laid there gasping for breath. The pain from my wounds was excruciating. It's hard for me to breathe it's like trying to breathe through smoke. Right before I pass out the boy comes and feeds me a tiny square. To my surprise it tasted like the muffins my mom used to make. I swallow and a warm fuzzy feeling goes through me. Much to my delight he feeds me another and all to soon it was gone.

I sit up and feel no pain. _'What the heck...'_

"What was that stuff?"

"Ambrosia" the boy answers stuffing it back in his bag.

I stand up and brush the dirt off my pants. "Well do you..."

I look around and the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd you go?"

I wait for an answer, but get none.

"Um, hello? Scary boy in black?"

No one answers me and I turn around and hear a loud, "WOOF!"

A blur of black and brown knocks me to the ground and starts licking me, covering me in slober.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay magical ambrosia stuff didn't work." I say as the rhino sized dog pins me down. I hear a laugh and the boy in black is back. He whistles and the dog bounds over to him. I get up and try to wipe the enormous amount of slober off of me. Once I get most of it off I look up to see 'Boy in Black' putting Michael on the 'Rhino Dog's' back.

"So, . . ."

"Nico."

"So, Nico, where are you taking us exactly?"

"Somewhere."

I frowned at this, "Does somewhere have a name?"

"Yeah."

I crossed my arm, if only my eyes shot laser beams . . .

Nico whispered something in the dog's ear and she disappeared into the shadows.

You would think after all I've been through today that would be no big deal. WRONG!

"AHHHH! IT, SHE, IT . . ." I was at a lost of words.

"She was just shadow traveling." Nico looked around, grabbed my bag handed it to me and held out his hand. I just stared at it blankly. He sighed,

"Well are you going to take my hand or should I leave you out here?"

I stare at him blankly, "I just met you."

He stares at me, "And I just saved your life."

I sigh, "Touché"

I grab his hand and he just falls back, pulling me down with him.

"What the heck do you-" I say before we are sucked into darkness and my voice has been stolen from me. The world passes in a blur of colors, suddenly I find my self in the middle of some type of outside cafeteria with a bunch of people staring at us blankly. Some girls giggle and start whispering and I realize I'm still holding Nico's hand. I yank it away from him and cross my arms . . . well arm.

"Where the heck have you taken me?" I hiss into his ear. He looks at me weird and rubs his ear.

"Somewhere safe, and there is no need to get snappy about it."

I glare at him, I hate him. First I have a broken arm, probably a few broken ribs, then he freaks me out, has a giant dog sit on me, and takes me to some place with total strangers and he doesn't want me to be snappy. Hmm, let's see, is that a reasonable request. . . NO!

Suddenly the pain is back and I slump against him. "Ow, ow, ow!' I hiss in pain and look at my arm blood, lots of blood. That could be a problem.

My eyelids start to get heavy and I hear voices, but they are muffled and distant. I see a girl with brown hair lean over me and shout something, but darkness drags me under.

**Hello, my lovelies! Sorry I have not updated in a while. Life has been busy with school and all my archery tournaments. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! **

**Dear Anonymous, I'm sorry this seems kind of slow. :( Things should be coming along faster soon! But thank you for telling me! I appreciate it! :) I hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Thalia would be my cuz, but sadly she is not. :( It all belongs to their rightful owners, but Kaylee and Michael are all mine! *pulls them into a hug, then goes and shoves them in pillow fortress* :D **

**Bye for now!**


End file.
